warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Eclipse/Chapter 25
Chapter description :Jaypaw looks up at Firestar and thinks that he doesn't believe himself, and is unsure if the darkness will pass. Lionpaw tenses behind him, and Jaypaw feels his uncertainty. Hollypaw's tail swishes that ground, and Dustpelt calls out, asking if they can get rid of Sol. Firestar answers that Blackstar must make his choice, though Sandstorm wonders if he can even if it affects all of the Clans. Firestar declares that ThunderClan will continue their regular routine as they have always done. He claims that whatever change comes, they will listen to StarClan and use the warrior code as their guide. Hollypaw lets out a slow breath and murmurs the words, 'the warrior code' over and over, as if it gives her solace. Jaypaw envies his sister's faith and ignorance, as she clearly doesn't understand that Firestar is also taking comfort from his words. The gray tabby thinks that he must believe that things will be all right for his Clan, but Firestar shifts on his paws and announces that he has good news. :Jaypaw is surprised, and Firestar goes on that ThunderClan is strong, and that there are three new warriors. Jaypaw flinches as Lionpaw and Hollypaw blaze with great excitement, and Firestar calls forth the two apprentices and Cinderpaw. Pebbles crack as the leader bounds into the clearing from the rocks. the Clan is already making space for the ceremony, and Brackenfur darts over to Hollypaw and smooths her fur with his tail, purring that she did well. Ashfur weaves past Lionpaw and notes that he will be a fine warrior. Lionpaw promises to make his mentor proud, and Squirrelflight shines with happiness while Leafpool purrs beside her. Jaypaw figures that she is pleased of Cinderpaw, and Cloudtail weaves around his apprentice, reminding her that he told him that he would soon join his denmates. :Jaypaw closes his eyes, remembering that he had once dreamed of being a warrior. However, he reflects that the dream never left him, and he lets his jealously surge and ebb away. However, it is replaced by pride for his littermeats, and he purrs his congrats. Hollypaw rubs her muzzle against his cheek and thanks him, and Lionpaw flicks his brother's ear with his tail, noting that he hopes that Icepaw will fulfill her promise of cleaning out the bedding, as he won't do it anymore. Ashfur's tail twitches and he notes that Lionpaw will change his Clanmates' bedding if it needed, and Brambleclaw pads forward, teasing that Lionpaw is already acting like leader. Lionpaw protests that he was joking, and Brambleclaw says that he knows. He circles his kits and stops beside Jaypaw, telling him that he is proud of all of them. :Hazeltail and Berrynose bound toward them. Hazeltail congratulates them, while Berryose teases that they can make room for them in the warriors' den. From where she sits outside the nursery beside the playing Toadkit and Rosekit, Mousefur calls that she is glad that she isn't in such a noisy den anymore. Warmth glows form her pelt as Millie squeezes out of the den, a kit dangling from her jaws. The gray tabby drops Briarkit between the elder's paws, and asks her to watch the kit while she fetch the other two. At the sound of her patchy voice, Jaypaw notes that he will get Millie honey after the ceremony. Millie adds that she thought her kits would want to see their first naming ceremony, and Mousefur promises to prevent Rosekit and Toadkit from trampling her. :Toadkit objects that they are not that clumsy, but falls silent as Firestar addresses the Clan, and starts the ceremony. Lionpaw claws the ground as Firestar says that familiar words, and he asks his warriors ancestors to look down at the three warriors. Hollypaw paces into the clearing, Lionpaw hurrying after her. Cinderpaw follows, paw steps even and strong, and Firestar asks the three young cats if they promise to uphold the warrior code and protect their Clan. Hollypaw, breath quivering, vows to do so, while Lionpaw stiffens with determination and makes the same promise. Cinderpaw agrees to do so also, and she sounds relieved and excited. :Jaypaw holds his breath, aware that they are very close to their destiny, and Firestar's fur brushes Hollypaw's as he names her as Hollyleaf. He steps back and notes that StarClan honors her thoughtfulness and loyalty. Lionpaw pads forward, and Firestar tells him that he will be Lionblaze, honored by StarClan for his courage and skill in battles. Firestar says Cinderpaw's name and pauses as she approaches, trembling with excitement. He declares that she will be known as Cinderheart in honor of those warrior who have gone before, and Jaypaw, detecting sadness beneath his mew, wonders if he is remembering Cinderpelt. He wishes his leader knew that her spirit was shining through Cinderheart, and Firestar continues that StarClan honors her bravery and determination, and he says that she is a warrior at last. :The Clan raises their voices, welcoming the new warriors. Jaypaw notes that despite the vanishing sun, and Blackstar's decision, ThunderClan will go on. He cheers with them, proud of his littermates and of Cinderheart, who fought so hard to be a warrior. He notes that Cinderpelt's destiny has been fulfilled, but wonders about his destiny. Jaypaw shivers, knowing that the Clans' time is coming to an end and that he and his siblings will be the only ones who can save them. Characters Major *Firestar *Lionblaze *Hollyleaf *Cinderheart }} Minor *Sandstorm *Brackenfur *Ashfur *Squirrelflight *Leafpool *Cloudtail *Brambleclaw *Hazeltail *Berrynose *Mousefur *Rosekit *Toadkit *Millie *Briarkit }} Mentioned *Blackstar *Icepaw *Bumblekit (Unnamed) *Blossomkit (Unnamed) *Cinderpelt }} Errors :Either Briarkit is called male, or Bumblekit is called Briarkit. Important events Ceremonies Notes and references Category:Chapter subpages Category:Eclipse Category:Power of Three arc